1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box for holding tool bits and other accessories and more particularly, to a tool handle type tool box that is made is the form of a tool handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tool boxes may be made in any of a variety of forms for holding different tool parts and accessories. These tool boxes are specifically designed for holding tool parts and accessories, not usable for other purposes.